


Spank Bank

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OT5, Polyamory, taemin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: aka “Keeeey? Do you wanna see which photos of you Taemin beats his meat to?”everyone finds abt the Super Secret Collection of member photos that taem keeps for Personal Use ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)B I G thank u to the lovely, talented @onthighsbelongtotaemin for beta’ing this fic uwu <3warnings: masturbation/sex themed, cursing





	

i made this [low quality doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vwgb_GWEj4RpbWtnQc7A6TKxGDvc3_dZCQ-WBgxLJ7E/edit?usp=sharing) to demonstrate the types of photos that *interest* taemin for ur convenience~

* * *

 

“Hey, Taem?” Onew calls, plopping into the youngest’s rolling desk chair.

“What?” he calls back from the bathroom, the running faucet muffling his voice.

“Can I use your computer? I need to check our schedule for next week,” Onew replies, already jiggling the mouse to bring up the login screen.

“Sure, sure,” Taemin says. Onew quickly types in Taemin’s password, minHOE2k17, sighing and rolling back and forth in the chair as the computer boots up, praying that their schedule will allow for at least a tiny bit of downtime. After he spends what seems like an ungodly amount of time staring at the little swirly loading symbol, the computer opens up on a full-screen image of Jonghyun from a few years ago, his platinum hair slicked back, dressed in a black suit, and appearing a lot more masculine than usual. Onew furrows his brow. The image is pulled up from the computer’s photo album, so Taemin definitely wasn’t just stalking some fansites, as he has been known to do, whenever he was last using the computer. Onew clicks around, finding that Taemin has an entire folder full of photos of Jonghyun, all from different eras, and some not even from official photoshoots.

“Um… Taemin?”

“Yeah?” Taemin pads into the room, the tips of his hair still damp from washing his face.

“Why do you have so many photos of Jonghyun saved on your computer?” Onew asks, gesturing towards the incriminating folder.

“Uh…” he clears his throat awkwardly, freezing just in front of the desk, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“ _Really?_ You know _nothing_ about the 37 photos you have saved in a folder titled ‘Jonggie~’?” Onew raises an eyebrow, swiveling the chair to face Taemin. Taemin sighs, throwing up his hands in defeat before moving to stand beside Onew.

“Alright, you caught me,” he says, gesturing towards the screen.

“But why do you have all these?” Onew laughs, scrolling through the photos.

“Well, I mean… You guys aren’t always home, so sometimes I need… you know…”

“Wait. _You’re_ telling _me_ that you _jerk off_ to these photos?” Onew’s jaw drops.

“Why are you so surprised? You guys are allowed to literally _fuck_ me, but _I’m_ not allowed to get off on simple photos of you?” Taemin raises his own eyebrow now, placing an indignant hand on his hip.

“Hmm that’s fair, but- _wait_!” Onew screeches, frantically clicking on a particular photo, “Is this from Internet War?”

“What, are we just gonna act like that wasn’t the best moment of my life?” he snorts, nodding in approval at his own choice of photo. Jonghyun, sweaty, shirtless, and angry, pulling his hair in front of a screaming crowd. Yes. Nice.

“ _Jonghyun? Get in here!_ ” Onew yells, grinning evilly, “ _You have to see this!_ ”

“ _What?_ Onew, no-”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun appears almost instantly, shuffling over to stand beside Taemin.

“Taem has a whole folder full of photos of you,” Onew giggles. He slides aside to let Jonghyun take over the mouse, clicking through various pictures.

“You jack off to these?” he asks, completely nonchalant about the whole situation.

“Yeah,” Taemin sighs.

“Cool,” Jonghyun replies, _ooh_ -ing and _ahh_ -ing at himself, “This is a good one. Where did you get it?” He points at a more recent picture where he’s wearing a choker and a deeply cut shirt.

“I don’t know. Twitter, probably.”

“Send it to me later- _ooohhh_ what’s _this_?” Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows at Taemin as he expands an untitled photo album in the sidebar to reveal that ‘Jonggie~’ is just one of four, similarly named folders dedicated to each of the members. Taemin groans.

“Let’s look at mine!” Onew giggles, and Jonghyun nods eagerly.

“ _Wow!_ Your arms look so good here,” Jonghyun practically squeals, pointing to a photo from one of their dance practices.

“Why are there so many of me in suits?” Onew turns towards Taemin, who’s currently sitting on the edge of his bed, looking equal parts embarrassed, annoyed, and self-satisfied.

“You tell me, _daddy_.”

Onew splutters in response, shooting Taemin a stern Warning Look (which, admittedly, goes straight to his dick), and Jonghyun scrambles to switch to another folder.

“ _Keeeey? Do you wanna see which photos of you Taemin beats his meat to?_ ” Jonghyun yells.

“Please, _for the love of god_ , don’t say ‘beat your meat’,” Taemin sobs.

“Of course I do!” Key practically sprints into the room, sliding towards the computer on his $300 socks, “Is that one from my Tokyo Dome solo? You kinky bitch.”

“Oh my _god_ …” Taemin flops backwards onto the bed. Sure, they’ve all had sex with each other dozens of times, but there’s something ridiculously embarrassing about having your Personal Alone Time material just shoved out into the open.

“What’s so hot about this one?” Key cackles, “Aside from just myself, of course.”

“‘Odd Eye’ was one of your Top Five Hottest Moments,” Taemin mumbles reluctantly, glancing up at the headshot on the screen, “I wanted you to, like, _step_ on me the entire time we were on stage.”

“I second this,” Jonghyun nods. Key hums happily.

“Minho’s turn!” Onew beams.

“ _Minho! Come here!_ ” Key shouts. Taemin rubs his temples.

“Why are you guys exposing me like this?”

“What?” Minho stops at the threshold, suspiciously eyeing the three huddled around the computer.

“Look, look,” Jonghyun gestures Minho over excitedly until he seats himself beside the glaring Taemin.

“You look pissed,” Minho pats his head comfortingly, “What’s going on-”

“Taeminnie wanks to these photos of you,” Key states matter-of-factly, pulling up the final folder.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Minho looks down at Taemin who only huffs in response.

“There’s so many of your abs,” Jonghyun laughs. Minho leans forward, gaping at Taemin’s impressive collection of shirtless photos.

“You thirsty little shit,” he says, and lightly punches Taemin in the arm.

“Fuck off,” Taemin grumbles.

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Key slaps a hand onto the desk, and Onew practically falls out of the chair.

“Is _that_ -” Minho gasps.

“Yeah. It is…” Taemin sighs, knowing exactly which picture they’ve landed on without looking away from the ceiling. He attempts to focus his annoyance on a discolored spot above his head, desperately avoiding the various memories that this particular photo brings up.

“Your Girl’s Day performance!” Key snickers.

“Look at your _leg_!” Onew screeches.

“Was I  _pretty_?” Minho asks, elevating his pitch at least seventeen octaves, and blocks Taemin’s view of the ceiling spot with his obnoxious kissy faces.

“Alright, _alright_ ,” Taemin sits up to properly glare at everyone, “Yes. It’s very funny that I have specific folders for each of you, full of photos that I’ve cum all over myself about multiple times, but unless one of you is _actually_ gonna jerk me off, I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

“Did we make you upset?” Onew frowns, reaching towards Taemin.

“I’m just _annoyed_ ,” Taemin snaps, his cheeks turning a little red as he swats Onew’s hand away.

“Don’t be embarrassed! We all need a little photographic _help_ sometimes,” Jonghyun shoots Taemin a sympathetic pout before tossing his phone to the other. Taemin rolls his eyes as he looks at the screen. Two albums are pulled up, named “(✿ヘᴥヘ)” and “(ಠ‿↼)”, both filled with photos of the members.

“The first one is for when I’m feeling soft,” Jonghyun smiles sweetly to demonstrate, “And the other is for when I’m feeling, well…”

“ _Hard_ ,” Key snorts, bouncing onto the bed beside Taemin to look at the photos.

“Some of these are even better than _mine_ ,” Taemin gasps, feeling a little jealous of Jonghyun’s premium, fansite-sourced material.

“I’ll send them over to you,” Jonghyun winks.

“ _Wait_. Better idea,” Minho gasps at his own sudden revelation, “Let’s pool our shit together.”

“Like a community spank bank?” Onew asks.

“ _Exactly_.”

“You guys just finished giving _me_ shit for having a hot picture collection, but now you wanna start a _group_ album?” Taemin scowls.

“So, are you saying you don’t want in?” Key raises his eyebrows, already setting up a group chat.

“Are you kidding? This is only happening because of me, so I’m not gonna miss out on a _single_ jerk-off-worthy photo,” Taemin replies.

“A true hero,” Jonghyun snorts, “Now, let’s check tumblr first. There’s tons of shit on there, fanart, too.”

“ _Ooooh_ ,” Onew squeals, typing furiously.

“You all better thank me next time you come,” Taemin grumbles.


End file.
